The Walking Dead
by TWDForgotten
Summary: A spin off of The Walking Dead
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

**Prologue**

I came home from school and as I walked in the door I heard my mom call from upstairs. "Andrew, help me!" I dropped my book bag and rushed up the stairs. I found my mom and a man in the bathroom. "He's been bitten by some guy on drugs outside." she said with a concerned voice. I kneeled down beside her and said.

"You just let some random guy in our house?"

"He was hurt honey, I had to help him." She continued to wash out the bite on the man and bandaged him up. It seemed as the man was loosing consciousness and he looked like he was about to vomit.

"Alright, let's take him into my room and he can lay down on my bottom bunk." We supported his head with a pillow. I went into the bathroom and relieved myself. When I came back I saw the man slowly waking up. He grabbed my mom and began to reach for her neck with his teeth.

I grabbed my old skateboard that had no wheels on it from the corner of my room and when I turned around I saw my mom standing up with the man still having a hold on her. I pushed the man with enough force to separate him from my mom. I swung the skateboard upwards, almost like a boxers uppercut, to the mans chin. His head jerked back and he fell to the floor.

I looked to my mom while breathing heavily.

"Was he on drugs too?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**"The Outbreak"**

_one month later. 2010_

Me and mom haven't left the house since it started. The outbreak. For the first few days we heard sirens everywhere, people knocking on our door for help. We never answered their cries. We stayed sheltered.

"Mom, I think we should leave. I want to see my dad."

"Andy, we can't do this. We have no car and he lives across town."

"We have our bikes! Ple-" She cut me off.

"No, it's too dangerous. You remember what happened? We could have been killed."

I sighed and stormed off. There was still a blood stain on my carpet. I laid down on my bed and thought of my dad. I had to find him. I had to make sure he was okay.

Night came, and my mom was asleep. I grabbed my back pack and packed it with a couple of water bottles and a pack of trail mix. I found my old wooden baseball bat my dad gave to me when I was little. It was his when he used to play. I tucked it in the bag so the handle stuck out, for easy access in case if something happened. I also grabbed mallet from the tool box and stuck it in my jeans. I threw the back pack over my shoulders and headed downstairs. I took my Boston Red Sox cap off of the hook, put it on, and crept out the door. I found my bike, an old Diamondback BMX from the 90's and began to ride towards the city.

I arrived at Five Roads, an old strip mall from god knows when. I saw one of the things, I began calling them Druggies. I rode passed it, and it didn't seem to care. They seemed so peaceful when they weren't trying to eat your damn face off.

When I arrived at the bridge that we nicknamed The Kill because of the terrible rapids below it, I saw at least fifty druggies on the bridge. That's when I made the stupidest decision in my life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. **  
**"My Heroes."**

I made it atleast halfway through until my tire slipped on a druggy's foot. I went over my handlebars. The druggy's began to close in on me. I stood up quickly, and pulled out the Louisville Slugger.  
I swang at one of there heads, and he fell over and took another druggy down with him. They made an even tighter circle on me. I swang and swang at them, and they all dropped like dominos. But there were too many and my arms were growing tired. One had his hands on me and his teeth were bared and ready to sink into my flesh.  
Then I heard a lound bang. The druggy's head exploded and got all over me and my cap. Then I heard another bang. And another. I looked toward where the shooting was coming from and I saw a man in scrubs, and a woman in a police cadets t-shirt, cargo pants, and combat boots.  
I ran towards them and their car.  
"Get in!" They yelled as the man ran over to the drivers seat. I sat in the back seat and set my bloody baseball bat on the floor of the car.  
"Th-.. Thanks." I said in a low voice to the duo. All of us were breathing heavily. The woman seemed about her early 20's and the man about in his 30's.  
The woman spoke. "Hey, I'm Tara. This is Charlie." She said in an upbeat voice as if nothing happened moments before.  
"H-.. Hi, I'm Andrew, c-.. call me Andy." I said, still thinking about the events at the bridge. "Can you take me to Western Road? My dad lives there and that's where I was headed."  
"Sure, we don't have anywhere to go anyways." She replied as the she sighed and the man nodded in the rear view mirror to me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. **  
**"Dad's House."**

We pulled into the gravel driveway. I still saw my dads car, along with my brother and sisters cars. I ran to the back door, With Tara and Charlie doing a walk-jog behind me, their guns still in hand. I knocked until I saw a face behind the glass. It was of my older brother Nate. I saw him turn his head back and yell something un-comprehensible through the door. He began to unbarricade it and let us in.  
We got in and I embraced my Dad and siblings with a hug. A tear ran down my fathers cheek. He was smiling.  
"W-... We thought you were dead!"  
"What makes you say that?" I said with a smirk.  
My dad hugged me once more. "Smart ass." He muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. **  
**"The Group"**

Tara and Charlie went into the living room. I hugged and embraced my family once more and we followed shortly after. There were other people in there as well. A guy who seemed about eighteen, A girl about my age, My older sister, Jessica, and My dad's boss Greg, and his wife and sons.  
"So who did you come here with Andy?" My dad questioned me.  
"Tara and Charlie are there names. They saved my life." I replied, they both smiled softly to my dad and the group. My dad examined Tara and Charlie, reading Tara's shirt, which read "Atlanta Police Academy" and "Cadet" in big lettering on the back.  
"Dad." I quickly snapped to regain his focus.  
"Yeah, uh, let's get you guys cleaned up." I nodded, then a thought popped into my mind.  
"Dad, we need to go back and get mom, I didn't tell her I was coming here."  
"Are you crazy? She's probably worried sick."  
"I know but she wouldn't let me come to see you."  
"She had the right idea, Andy, you could've died."  
"Alright, but we got to go back and get her." My dad nodded in agreement.  
"Jason, come with me. Nate, hold down the fort until we're back." The eighteen year old looking kid approached us. He must be Jason. Nate nodded back to my father.  
We went outside to my dads Honda and I ran towards Charlie's in the back seat. My dad called after me but I didn't turn around. I came back to his car with the Louisville Slugger in my hand. My dad smiled to me and then we drove out towards my mom's house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. **  
**"The Rescue."**

We arrived at my mom's house, all of us with our weapons in hand. We walked towards the house and I noticed the door open.  
"Shit!" I said as I began sprinting towards the door. I entered and yelled; "Mom! Mom!" I didn't hear her. A druggy fell down the stairs, with a couple others behind him. When the druggy fell I smashed my baseball bat into his skull. The other druggies began coming down the stairs. Jason ran up and picked one up, almost like a figure skater and threw him down the stairs. My dad sliced the druggy's head in two with his ax. Then Jason quickly through the other druggy against the wall and stabbed him through the eye with his combat knife. That's when I realized Jason must have been stationed at the military base nearby.  
I then ran downstairs and all I could here were druggies. Jason and my Dad followed quickly behind. I could see about five druggies, all of them crowded and pounding against the bathroom door.  
My dad charged one of the druggies, swinging the axe down on his head. Another was about to bite him when Jason wrapped his arms around it and pile drived him to the ground. He sat up while restraining the druggy with his legs and stabbed him through his forehead. I swang at a druggy's head and it splattered all over the wall. The last two were approaching us, and I swang at one of their stomachs, because this one was rather tall, and He leaned over, I stood back like I was about to hit a fastball right down the middle and blasted his head like a homerun. My dad dispatched of the last one quickly and we went to the bathroom. We saw my mom laying there. She was alive.  
Then she stood up, and revealed her back shoulder. There was a bite. I burst out in tears and ran to her. I hugged her and rested my head on her breast.  
"It's gonna be okay, honey, it's gonna be okay." I couldn't even make out words. I was sobbing. It was all my fault. If I never left her this wouldn't have happened. I could have saved her.  
My dad stood back and tears were running down his eyes. I could tell that he was trying to hold it in. Moans came from upstairs.  
"We gotta go!" Jason said in a rush. We saw a druggy fall down the stairs. I kept on holding on to my mom, but my dad grabbed me away from her and rushed out the sliding glass door.  
"No!" I squealed.  
"Mommy!" I screamed once more, before we made it out of the door.


End file.
